


2nd 4am

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: 4am Wake Up [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: spina's turn to find out aabout doccc roe and ron
Relationships: Eugene Roe/Ronald Speirs
Series: 4am Wake Up [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	2nd 4am

Ralph Spina had never intended on being a medic but somehow when he had joined the US Army he had ended up in the medical core. It wasn’t easy and more often than not he wished he had turned down the offer, even after three years he still wasn’t as comfortable as Doc Roe and Renee who seemed to have an almost instinctive ability to calm and heal. Still the pair were good friends even if Roe barely spoke beyond stories of his Grandmama in the Bayou and Renee had a habit of switching to fluent French whenever she was stressed or drunk still Ralph wouldn’t change either of them. Though he wished to god that he could go back in time by only ten minutes and change his mind about going into the medic station this early in the morning and forget the image of Roe and Lt Ronald Speirs sitting side by side on the trolley bed with Roe’s head resting on the other man’s chest. 

  
Neither were talking but instead they appeared to be reading through the same book and looking as though they were in their own world. Spina had never seen the look of quiet relaxed peace on Gene’s face before and Ron actually looked human instead of an overly angry/skinny bear that hated the world and everything in it. It was cosy but Spina was positive he could have gone through his entire life without seeing it. Trying to leave the tent as quietly as possible wasn’t successful as he knocked into a shelving unit of medical supplies and the sound alone had both men looking away from their book to look at him. 

  
“Spina? What ya doin’ ‘ere?” Roe asked calmly as though he hadn’t just been caught snuggling with their fucking CO like they were on a holiday camp and not on deployment. Spina felt uncomfortable as he looked at them both and he was annoyed when he saw that neither Gene nor Speirs looked bothered. In fact, Speirs looked almost amused his eyebrows lifting up his face as his normally straight mouth was curled up into a smile. It wasn’t fucking fair that the man looked like a movie star more so since his normally perfect uniform was open around the throat revealing a V of bare skin that seemed to be decorated with a bright pink love bite. Spina almost growled angrily before answering;

  
“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I was gonna check stocks, save you a job in the mornin’” 

  
“Ron ‘elped earlier” Gene said with a shrug and Spina nodded looking at the new CO who stared impassively back. He hadn’t moved away from Gene with any sense of embarrassment, in fact he looked like an overly large tom cat that was only to happy to curl up to his owner but would claw the eyes out of anyone else that came too close. Gene wasn’t helping fight that image as he kept stroking Speirs up and down his back near the back of his neck. 

“Oh right, welp, I suppose I should go ‘head back to bed then”

  
“Yeah, okay...” Gene started but Speirs cleared his throat drawing his attention back to them and Spina was more than positive that this was where the threats were gonna start. He was just about to open his mouth and say he wasn’t an idiot and that they should trust him more when instead he saw the uncomfortable look that was in the CO’s face and the way the tips of his ears had grown pink. 

  
“Um...This thing...Between, can you not say anything?” Speirs asked and Spina was floored by the delicate way he was asked after fully expecting a threat. Everyone knew what a hardass Speirs was, he had shot one of his own men and a bunch of prisoners for Christ sake he wasn’t meant to look like a frightened kitten. Spina was thrown even further off balance by Gene looking completely soft as he said;

  
“It’s okay Cher, Spina’s a friend” 

  
“Yup, I’m a friend, a buddy...No worries about me saying anything, Lieutenant Speirs” Spina replied feeling strangely elated that he had been called such by Gene when it was well known that he didn’t let many people in as a friend. Renee said that it was because he was scared of getting invested. The pair had grown up in the town so he supposed she should know more than anyone, but it seemed that he had done with Speirs even if Spina couldn’t understand why. “Um...You crazy kids have fun” He beamed at them and left the medical tent almost flooring Renee who was walking towards the tent with a tired expression on her face. The blue bandana around her hair wasn’t uniform but since she technically wasn’t on duty it was fine. And after what he had just seen a blue headband wasn’t that much of a big deal. “Um...You don’t wanna go in there”

  
“Gene and Speirs?” Renee asked her French accent thicker with tiredness as she about faced and started walking back to their bunks which were not that far from the medical tent but far enough that they wouldn’t be heard by the two men. “I saw them last week, they did not see me, but, dear me, they look good together” 

  
“I suppose, the CO actually sort of smiled...” Spina said deciding that it was okay to talk to Renee since she already knew and loved Gene like a brother. “Though thinking about it, it was like watching the devil smile”

  
“The Lieutenant is a good-looking man, our Genie will make him more so” Renee nodded rubbing her eyes with the palm of her eyes before she grinned like a mischievous child. “Shall we celebrate the union? I know where Genie keeps the good hot chocolate, and I have a bar of the best Belgian chocolate...” Spina laughed and nodded going to the makeshift side table and taking out their two mugs.

  
“I would like nothing more” He answered though there wasn’t any real need Renee had already gotten Gene’s hot chocolate from his hiding place and was making it up. Spina watched her with a smile wondering if one day he would have the courage to maybe ask her out. Hey if Speirs and Gene could be happy there was hope for them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that this is okay


End file.
